The Winter Ball
by GriffieGirl
Summary: Hermione and Draco are enlisted by the Minister himself for a very special task: The Winter Ball. What happens when our favourite pair are forced to work together at the risk of their beloved careers?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Finally back on ! Hopefully I can give back to the community the same way it's given to me! Got this idea today and the words just flowed out! Hopefully you enjoy it! Please review! Thank you!

PS, As always, Harry Potter and all of its entities belong to the Queen, JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione didn't like not knowing what was happening. Nervously tapping her foot as she sat in the waiting room, she couldn't help but sigh loudly. She was called to the office of her boss for an impromptu meeting. Had she done something wrong? Was she being fired? Her mind racing with all the horrible possibilities that awaited her, she barely noticed when someone else sat down next to her. At the sound of a cough, her head whipped up. And then she got angry. Who else could possibly be sitting next to her at such an inconvenient time but the world's biggest prat? Draco Malfoy. She sighed even louder. He smirked. His classic Draco smirk. She knew it so well.

"Granger."

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"Oh just looking to pass the time."

About to snap out a witty retort, she heard Minister Shacklebolt's secretary call out, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, the minister will see you now." Judging by his reaction, Draco didn't know they would be in the meeting together either. Her nerves reached a new high, wondering what on earth the minister would possibly need with them both.

"Hermione! Malfoy! Thank you for coming. Tea? No? Both of you? Alright then. Let's get down to business! The war has been over for 3 years now. You both graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. Both successful in your respective fields. Moving up the ministry ladder at exceptional speeds. A minister could not possibly be prouder. Which is why I've summoned you both to my office to talk about a very special task. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't of utmost importance. I know that you two have a history", causing the young witch and wizard to glare at each other, "but I think you two are the best for the job!"

"Umm, minister…" Hermione started, "what is this job?"

"Oh yes, yes. I was just getting to that. A ball! I need you two to organize the Winter Ball!"

He'd gone mad. The minister had gone mad. That was the only possible explanation for this behaviour. Hermione couldn't help but gape at the beaming man. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Minister, forgive my boldness, but what in Merlin's name are you on about? A ball? A ball! WITH GRANGER? No. No." Malfoy was pink in the face. Hermione had never seen him look so embarrassed. "Surely someone with MY position is above organizing a measly ball. A ball!" He couldn't get over the idea. If she wasn't so peeved herself, Hermione would have giggled at the sight before her.

"He's right, sir. Surely there are more appropriate people to organize such an event. I have so much work already and –" the minister cut her off.

"That's precisely why I want you both to work on this! You've both been working so hard on getting ahead with your careers, if you don't slow down, I'll have two of my brightest employees in the mental ward for burn out. No. I won't have that. You will do this. No questions asked. And if you so much as try to pawn this off on anyone else, I will find out about it, and I can promise you, the next task I ask of you will be to pack up your offices. Have I made myself clear?"

A simultaneous "Yes minister" was heard from outside his door.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Chapter 1

* * *

When Hermione reached her flat, she was in a semi-catatonic state. The past few hours seemed to be a complete dream to her. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was threatened. By her boss! HER! Hermione! Brightest witch and hardest working woman at the ministry. Apparently, an ambitious work ethic wasn't appreciated by the minister. With tears rolling down her cheeks out of anger and humiliation, she sat down on her couch and threw her feet up on the coffee table. How was she going to get through this with both her sanity and her job intact? Impossible. She was going to have to sacrifice one.

Pulling herself together, she threw her robe on the table, grabbed a bottle of wine, and poured herself one hearty glass. This would do, she thought. With enough alcohol in her system to feel light and happy, she penned a note to Malfoy, hoping to open up the dialogue after the disastrous encounter with the minister. Following the approval by both of them, the wizard stormed out of the minister's office, not before sneering at Hermione in a way that made her feel like a 15 year old at Hogwarts again. All her confidence that was thrown out the window came back with a vengeance after her lovely glass of red.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I know we do not want to work together, but I will not lose my job over this. It is all I have. So please, let's just meet tomorrow at 1 in the lounge on the 3_ _rd_ _floor, and hash out a plan and get this over with as quickly as possible._

 _Granger_

She didn't have an owl, feeling bad for the poor creatures who had to fly all over the country at the whims of witches and wizards. She charmed the piece of parchment so it would disappear from her desk and appear at Draco's. Despite being a bureaucrat now, she still held onto her activist soul, and tried to treat her magical creature counterparts as well as she could despite the circumstances.

Hermione finished her glass of wine, put some food out for the cat, washed her face, brushed her teeth, flossed, rinsed with some mouth wash, and got into bed with a book. Using her wand to light up the pages, Hermione tried to read, but just couldn't. This was how her life had been for the past year. Coming home to her cat and some wine. She was always so busy with work that her social life was currently non-existent, especially her love life.

The curly haired witch hadn't gone on a date in eight months. Eight long months of loneliness. The loneliness was the price to pay though, thought the witch. She would have plenty of time to find love and romance once she secured herself a permanent upper level position at the ministry. She was so close, yet this was going to be a hard obstacle to go over. She would succeed though. Hermione always succeeded. It was her life purpose. To succeed.

Despite all the success, she still felt the pang of loneliness. As much as she could rationalize it, tell herself it was worth it, she still felt the sting of emptiness. All her friends were married. Harry and Ginny even had a baby on the way! Ron was with Lavender, whom she finally began to get along with. Neville was with Luna. And Hermione had her work.

After trying to read the same page five times, Hermione realized that it was pointless. Her mind was elsewhere. She kept on drifting to thoughts of the blonde haired wizard who hated her. Sure, they put their differences aside after the war. Malfoy became an upstanding member of society despite the hideous Dark Mark branded on his arm. He did so much good to society that no one ever brought up his dark past. And neither did Hermione. She knew he wasn't evil. But that didn't change the fact that he hated the witch. So much. She couldn't understand why he hated her so much. With a deep sigh, Hermione grabbed onto Mister Purrkins, her one year old cat, and said aloud "I guess he'll just have to get used to me!"


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I have the timeline of the story pretty much planned and I'm hoping you all enjoy the direction in which it's going! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: White Linens and Curtsies**

Hermione got into her office at 9 am precisely. Her coffee in one hand, The Daily Prophet in the other, she hurried to her desk, hoping to get as much work as possible done this morning. Her meeting with the minister took more time than planned and she figured that there must be some things that had accumulated in her short absence. Once she settled into her chair and looked into her Incoming box on her desk, she noticed a piece of parchment that had three words on it that held such deeper meaning: _The Winter Ball_. Noticing that the handwriting belonged to the minister, she assumed that he must have put a hold on all her accounts until the matters of this Ball was dealt with.

With a huff, she crossed her arms and put her head down. The next two months would be torture. Organizing the Winter Ball. The Ministry's Winter Ball. For a thousand guests. It was a legendary soiree, held each year, for the elite of the wizarding community. Being a war heroine, she had attended the ball the past few years, always marveling at the elaborate event. Despite being a guest, she never once gave thought to who had planned it each year, all the preparations, the little details. With a bitter smile, she realized that she would be the one deciding all of these little things for the ball.

She was a muggleborn! She didn't know the first thing about wizarding customs when it came to balls! Sure, she knew how to be a guest, but not how to host or organize one! Then, like a bolt of lightning, her eyes flashed, and the old Hermione appeared. Research mode. She grabbed her coffee and made her way to the Ministry's vast library, finding someone to help her.

"Excuse me, McLaggen, there you are. I was wondering if you could help me with something!" Cormac McLaggen, a former schoolmate from Hogwarts, was now a research librarian for the Ministry. His sole purpose was to assist in research, knowing the ins and outs of the biggest wizarding library in Europe.

His face lit up when he saw the witch. His little crush on her didn't seem to fade with time, and Hermione knew this. In fact, she was hoping it would incite him to help her even more than necessary.

"Of course, Hermione! What can I do for you?" He smiled so brightly, she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty at using him.

"I was given the task to organize the Winter Ball. I don't know the first thing about wizarding balls. Can you help me? Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes. Despite having been out of the dating game for a while, she still knew how to use her assets to her advantage.

"No problem! I'll get you _Master Hopper's Guide for Ladies And Lords_. It was all the rage when it came to hosting and etiquette. It's quite dated, but I know that purebloods still use it as a guide for hosting events. And I'll also pull out a newer, but not as popular tome, _White Linen and Curtsies_. It's all about how to be an upstanding lady in society, so it's quite sexist I might warn. But it does have a few chapters on hosting, so it will be perfect for you!" He was so happy to be helping her. Hermione gave a brilliant smile, thanking him, while he shuffled off and got to work.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione made her way to the third floor lounge, a pile of books and papers in her arms, hair out of control, robe falling off her shoulder. After some intense reading and studying and research, she found out quite a lot about wizarding traditions. It wasn't as simple as throwing a dance like the muggles did. An event the size of the ministry's required a lot more effort apparently.

She found an empty table with two chairs and settled down, placing her books and papers in an organized manner that would allow for the best presentation for Malfoy. Her know-it-all behaviour kicked into full gear, and she was prepared to recite all the specifics if necessary. She checked her watch and noticed that it was 1 on the dot. Perfect. She waited. And waited some more. She checked her watch again. 1:15. Maybe he was held up? She patiently waited another fifteen minutes before giving up and making her way to his office on the 15th floor, with her pile of books and parchment flailing about. When she reached his office, she barged in, not bothering to knock.

"MALFOY!"

The blonde wizard was sitting in his big chair, feet up on his desk, arms folded behind his head, with a smirk on his pointed face.

"I've been waiting for you, Granger."

The nerve of him, she thought. "I asked you to meet me half an hour ago downstairs! Why didn't you come down?"

"Simple. I knew you would just come up here if I made you wait long enough, so why would I bother myself and go down? You're here now, so let's get to work."

She took a deep breath. Her job was counting on this. Be the bigger person, Hermione, she thought to herself. "Ok, Malfoy. I did some research and found out all about the traditions and customs of wizards, and particular, of high wizarding society. So I think we need to come up with a theme first, and as it's a Winter Ball, maybe we can make it a Winter Wonderland? Could be thematic?" She looked at him.

"That sounds acceptable". She looked at him, shocked. She expected some resistance.

"Alright. I looked at some other things too, what they normally do at these balls, what we'll need to find and conjure. I made you a copy of the list." She went on and on, waiting for him to say something. About an hour into her presentation, it dawned on her. He wasn't arguing with her because he was going to make her do all the work and he would take equal credit.

"Malfoy. Did you hear anything I said in the past hour?"

"What? Didn't catch that last part." He hadn't even been paying attention.

"MALFOY! I am NOT doing this on my own! You WILL help me. OR ELSE!" She was yelling by the end. The nerve of him!

"Or else what, Granger? Going to tell on me? The minister has more important things to deal with. So why don't you do us both a favour, and make a pretty little ball, and I'll just show up. Isn't that more simple? That way, I don't have to see your ugly hair and you don't have to hurt your eyes with such beauty that you're not used to seeing." So smug. He had not changed since Hogwarts.

"Malfoy, if you do not help me, I will hex you to the point that everyone's eyes will hurt when they see you, and not from your beauty."

"So you admit that I'm currently beautiful?" he said with a wide smile on his face. He saw her face turn beet red while she huffed, gathered up her books and papers, and stormed out his office, yelling.

"YOU BETTER SHOW UP NEXT TIME!"


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Means a lot! I'm taking a slight detour with this chapter and I hope you like it! We're about to see a different side of Draco!

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Lunch Dates Tardiness**

Hermione sat in her office all afternoon, working on preparations and themes. Winter Wonderland. It was perfect. She would enchant the hall to make it look like it was snowing. Little lights floating around. Snow covered trees and decorations. Oh yes, she could make this beautiful. See, when Hermione did something, she did it right, even if she was pretty much coerced into it.

After working for hours on the simplest and most futile of details, she realized that it was getting late. As she was packing up her bag to head home, a memo flew into her office.

 _Granger,_

 _We can meet tomorrow to discuss the details. My office at 9. Don't be late._

 _Malfoy_

She rolled her eyes. Yes, she would be late tomorrow. Just to spite the blonde ferret. How dare he? She took in a deep breath, calming herself. _It's only for two weeks, Hermione. You can do it!_ She thought.

* * *

She arrived home, happy to finally get out of her shoes. All that walking around today was more than she was used to in her high, yet sensible, heels. Despite being a practical woman, she couldn't help but indulge in pretty shoes. They were her weakness.

Following her usual routine, she sat down with a glass of wine and began to contemplate what they next two weeks could possibly bring. Wondering why Draco hated her so much, why he always got under her skin! She groaned. _Stupid Draco. Stupid men. Stupid everyone._ Her frustrations in life were reaching an all time high along with her patience that was reaching an all time low. Just as she was starting to think of all the reasons why the ferret hated her, she heard a knocking at her window. An owl.

She opened up her window and in flew an owl, dropping a letter off on the table. She pet the fluffy bird, expecting it to fly away, but it nipped at her fingers, clearly waiting for something. Probably wants a response. "I Wonder who is owling me at such a late hour", she thought aloud.

 _Hermione,_

 _It was great working with you today. I was wondering if you would like to meet for lunch tomorrow?_

 _Response with owl._

 _Yours,_

 _Cormac_

Her cheeks flushed a deep red. How bold of him. He always was a charmer back in school. Never stopped trying, she thought. Realizing it had been ages since she had gone out with someone, she decided to give him a shot. Maybe a nice man would take her mind off the horrible few weeks to come.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and penned an acceptance, giving the letter to the owl, and watched him fly away.

* * *

Morning came faster than Hermione would have liked. She groaned while getting out of bed. Today was going to be hell. Hopefully she'd be able to control herself and not hex Malfoy. Hopefully. She got ready for work and grabbed her usual coffee mug. Noticing the time, 8:55, she smiled. She wanted to Malfoy to pay for making her wait like a fool yesterday.

While taking her sweet time to get to her fireplace, flooing to the Ministry, and making her way to the lift to reach the 15th floor, Hermione had a smile on her face. She was going to get through today with her dignity and sanity.

When she finally reached his office, at 9:12, she opened his door with a satisfied smirk.

"You're late, Granger."

"Oh I'm sorry, ferret, do you not like being kept waiting?"

"That's very mature. Now sit down so we can get started on all of this." He scowled.

She sat down and took out her books and notes, talking and talking, letting him nod here and there. Every time she looked up, she felt his stare on her. She couldn't help but get slightly flustered. She never noticed how intense his stare was. She was rarely this up close and personal with him. Her words faltered but she managed to get herself together before he noticed any change in her behaviour.

"Before you keep going and I don't get to say anything, just thought you should know it's noon. Would you like me to have my secretary bring up some food? I'm rather starving." He interrupted.

"Oh my goodness! It's noon already? Oh no, I'm going to be late! I'll be gone for an hour for lunch." Hermione got up and fixed her skirt, ready to head out of his office.

"What's the rush, Granger. Special date?" He sneered.

"Actually, yes. So if you don't mind, I'll be back in an hour." She rushed out of his office without waiting for a response.

If she had, or if she had bothered to turn around, she would have seen a flash of jealousy in Malfoy's eyes. He chided himself, wondering why on earth he was jealous. Sure, Granger was pretty and all. But she was so annoying. He no longer cared for blood status. The war changed that in him. He just couldn't stand the curly haired witch. She was such a prudish bookworm; he couldn't help but want to annoy her any chance she got. He had been at the ministry as long as she had, and thankfully, they rarely ever saw each other. He could count on his hands the amount of encounters he'd had with the witch since finishing up at Hogwarts. Gathering his wits, he told himself it was just because she was cute. That's all.

He asked his secretary to get him some food and coffee, and to be quick. He was hungry. A few minutes later, she appeared at his door with a turkey sandwich, mayo, no mustard, with a large steaming cup of coffee. He would need all the help he can get if he was going to deal with a lovey dovey Granger. The thought sickened him.

Draco devoured his sandwich. He looked at the time and saw that he still had a half hour left. He took this time to contemplate the past few days, his meeting with the Minister, standing up Granger the previous day, and his reaction to her lunch date. It was just stress from work, yes. That must be it. He was put in a trying position, working with his childhood enemy, and because she just happened to be a pretty girl, his mind was getting cloudy. That's all. Right?

Wrong. And Draco knew this. He had been single for a month now. This was a new record for the playboy wizard. Always with a new witch on his arm, he loved the chase. However, he hadn't found anyone to chase the past few weeks. How boring. And it seems that his eye had caught the muggleborn witch. What was the matter with Draco? He hated this girl! She was so annoying. Always right. Always getting in your face. Never knew how to let something go. Just so annoying! Sure, she was smart. But she was too smart. She knew she was smart, and didn't let you forget it. So why on earth did he feel jealous? No sane reason for it.

After deciding that he would do his best to ignore Granger at all non essential situations, he settled back into his desk, resolved to finish as much of the preparations as possible in order to spend the least amount of time with her. That was a solid plan. He looked back at his watch, and realized it was a quarter past one. She was late. Again! He knew it was probably out of revenge, but he couldn't help but being annoyed at the witch for her lunch date tardiness. Probably off snogging the git. He didn't know who she was having lunch with, and he didn't care. No no. He didn't care one bit.

Finally, a small knock was heard at his door. "Come in."

Hermione appeared, face red, hair messy, with teary eyes. She had been either sad or angry or both. He couldn't help but notice that her shirt wasn't properly tucked into her skirt like it was just an hour and a half ago. His immediate reaction was to get up and see if she was okay.

"Granger, what on earth happened to you?"

"Oh you know, boys," she laughed nervously. "My date decided to get a little handsy, nothing I couldn't take care of." She fixed her shirt, hoping he wouldn't see.

"Who was it?"

"What? No, no. Don't worry about that. It was taken care of."

"Tell me, Granger. Now."

"McLaggen."

"The idiot from Hogwarts? Why would you go on a date with him? He's a git!"

"Well, I haven't been on a date in a long time. I was lonely. And it was supposed to be an innocent lunch date! I didn't know he was going to try to get his hand up my shirt! Wait, why am I telling you all this? Can we just get back to work. Please?"

"Alright, no problem." Draco dropped the subject, but he knew that it wasn't over. Not for him at least.

And not for Cormac.


End file.
